


Relapse

by Immemoria



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Brotherhood Era, Bad Puns, Best Friends, Cooking, Hanahaki Disease, Hiding Medical Issues, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, I mean REALLY bad puns, M/M, Minor Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Cuddling, Rated M for later Chapters, Slow Build, Sparring, no beta we die like Lunafreya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immemoria/pseuds/Immemoria
Summary: “Don’t you ever-” Noctis spat, his eyes glowing dangerously with pent-up anger “-scare me like that again”He leaned closer to rest his forehead against Prompto’s chest.All Prompto could do was offer an apologetic smile as he wrapped his arms around his best friend.“I’m sorry”Prompto almost wasted away due to unrequited love. Still coming to terms with having had his feelings and memories surgically removed, he cannot help but wonder: who could his past self possibly have fallen for?
Relationships: Prompto/?
Kudos: 24





	Relapse

**Author's Note:**

> My take on the hanahaki trope, since the idea couldn't leave me alone.  
> Anyway, the fic grew in size and I expect there will be around 6 chapters in total, give or take.  
> First time posting a fanfic in over a decade (and very first post on AO3), so please go easy on me.

# Prologue

The bedroom was quiet now that the coughs had subsided. Crouched in the middle of the space, Prompto's fingernails dug into the rough carpet under his hand while the other hand was a closed fist resting against his burning chest. His lungs were screaming for oxygen. He squeezed his eyes shut, willing his breathing to slow its pace. Easy now.  
He was fine.  
Everything would be fine.  
He repeated the sentence over and over in his head like a mantra, squeezing his fist harder. When the air filled his lungs once more, a dread suddenly washed over him at the sensation against the palm of his closed fist. Blood, maybe?  
He opened his eyes and once his vision stabilised sufficiently, he slowly opened his hand. A blue petal was glistening as he turned it in his palm  
“A sylleblossom… why?”  
Ocean blue eyes suddenly widened in realisation and he clamped his free hand around his mouth.  
No no no no no!  
His gaze scanned his bedroom for a place to hide the offending object. A gasp escaped him, and he almost knocked over his nightstand as he stumbled to reached for a small yellow diary on the bookshelf. Leafing through the pages, he settled for a blank space somewhere in the middle.  
The flower landed on the white paper softly, succumbing to the darkness as the pages closed in around it.

# Chapter 1

“Prompto.”

Blurred colours. Whites and yellows. Light from square panels of a ceiling

“ _Prompto._ ”

The voice was a little firmer this time.

Where was he? A bed?

Prompto groaned and moved into a sitting position, and as he did, he felt something being placed into his hands. Long smooth lines of reddish metal. His glasses, he realised. He wrinkled his nose and put them on. His throat was parched and sore for some reason, and he swallowed with some difficulty.

“How are you, buddy?” Noctis said, kneeling by his bedside. He could make out his wry smile now, and the hardly concealed worry in his best friend’s eyes.

“I’m fine, dude” he chuckled, voice a little too raspy for his own liking. He stretched “why wouldn’t I…” he winced slightly from the dull pain rising in his chest. Wait, this was definitely not his bedroom or even Noctis’ apartment either. A hospital?

“Ugh, don’t tell me I got myself into a stupid accident.” he whined as Noctis got up.

“Nope, this was entirely your own choice” there is a harsh edge to his voice which was not lost on Prompto.

“Oh… Oh!” Prompto gasped in realisation. A vague memory of being surrounded by blue petals, almost drowning on the floor resurfaced. Noctis had barged into his apartment last minute. He bit his lower lip, daring to look at his best friend “well, fuck”.

The raven-haired male sank down heavily onto the chair next to Prompto “yep,” he said, with an emphasis on the ‘p’. Noctis was in his right to be angry. Prompto had kept this from everyone, even his best friend.

He rubbed his chest with his palm, willing the pain to subside. The silence was awkward. Noctis was sitting with his hands folded in his lap and was keen on not looking in his general direction. A seemingly invisible spot on the linoleum floor had earned his intense gaze. Prompto could hardly blame him. He was in his right to be mad. Had the roles been reversed then he would have been mad too.

Prompto inhaled slowly to brace himself, turning towards his best friend to at least apologise when the door opened.

“Ah, Prompto. Your Highness,” a man with raven hair closed the door behind him. He bowed before Prince Noctis, who acknowledged it with a polite nod. Points to Ignis' etiquette lessons. 

The man was wearing a crisp white coat with a stethoscope around his neck and if he was not your stereotypical doctor Prompto did not know what fit the criteria “You’re awake. Good.” the man’s gentle smile was genuine as he attached a paper to the clipboard by the bed “I just read your chart. Everything went as planned”

Prompto opened his mouth, a million questions about to leave his lips, when the physician beats him to it: “I’m Doctor Tuesti. You must have a lot of questions, I am sure,” an amused glint in his eyes made Prompto smile wryly and settle back into his pillows. There was an air about this physician that made Prompto like him immediately. That, and maybe he was reminded of Noctis. 

“The procedure you underwent was due to a severe case of Hanahaki’s disease.”

“Figured as much,“ Prompto’s gaze flicked from the Doctor’s patient expression to that of his best friend, who had resolved to cross his arms, sulking. Hanahaki. A parasitic plant sucking the life out of him due to his silly crush on someone.

“So, I had my memories removed?” Prompto’s voice was quiet. Not only would he be unable to remember who he had fallen for, but he had not pulled himself together and just confessed. He would by far had preferred to have his heart broken to a potential death-by-flower-smothering. He did not get why he would ever put himself in such stupid, meaningless peril.

“Not exactly, no.” the Doctor replied, and took a deep breath. Prompto swallowed. This was going to be a mouthful.

*

The sun was setting when he was finally discharged. Truth to be told, he was relieved it turned out this way. For the most part, his memories remained intact, which was a blessing. With the recent development in medical science, the root network had been extracted from his lungs without having to remove most of his memories. Just the emotions and key elements which made the flower manifest.

_"A minimally invasive procedure, just like a regular tonsillectomy." as Doctor Tuesti had put it, his smile warm and indulging and not at all like Prompto imagine a doctor would treat someone who was stupid enough to succumb to Hanahaki "As a matter of fact, many other patients have used a tonsillectomy as their excuse." (wait, did Doctor Tuesti endorse lying?)_

For all Prompto knew, he could go about being his own cheerful self without suddenly having to discover that he suddenly could not remember a certain person in his inmost circle. It was not at all how it was depicted in Gladiolus’ romance novels. That had to be a win, for sure.

Unfortunately, Noctis seemed to take the news decidedly more dejectedly than Prompto did himself. With his hands in his pockets and expression grim, Noctis strode forward without a word. Prompto almost stumbled in his attempt to close the distance between him and the fuming prince.

“Hey Noct,” Prompto began, making the young prince halt and turn slightly towards him. As soon as he was within an arm’s reach, Noctis punched him lightly in the chest. Prompto let out a pained cough. Okay, maybe he could have used a little less force.

“Don’t you _ever-_ ” Noctis spat, his eyes glowing dangerously with pent-up anger “-scare me like that again.”

His fist trembled lightly against Prompto’s shirt. He leaned closer to rest his forehead against Prompto’s chest. His expression was so pained, and he could only imagine the horror of finding him there on the floor, gasping for air. He felt like such a dick for not telling him about his Hanahaki sooner.

All he could do was offer an apologetic smile as he wrapped his arms around his best friend.

“I’m sorry.”

“You better be,” Noctis’ voice was muffled by his shirt. He could feel the prince turn his had to rest his cheek against him, settling into a more comfortable embrace. Still, he was not about to look him in the eye, it seemed.

“Just… Dude, you’re my best friend. Let me help you.”

Prompto could not help but smile at this “Next time I will."

He rested his chin atop of Noct’s head, feeling exhausted and sore and he was probably walking around with the darkest circles under his eyes from having those feelings ripped from him. 

But right now, he felt well loved.

And that was enough

*

“Is it me? Am I the one you… y’know…”

Noctis paused the game and looked at him, his expression serious. They were at Prompto’s for a change. Prompto had moved out of his parent’s place as soon as he could afford it. And, thanks to Ignis pulling some strings, his current part time job consisted mainly of assisting Noctis in his duties and training to become Crownsguard. Which to Prompto seemed akin to being paid for playing at the arcade. Oh, sweet, sweet nepotism.

The promise of pizza and ice cream (something easy for Prompto’s sore throat) had already lightened the mood. Surrounded by soda cans and with the tv blaring with their latest video game purchase, Prompto had hoped his best friend would have worried less by now.

His eyes widened “What? No! You’re my best friend!” He felt his body bristle at the mere thought. It was like having a crush on a brother of sorts. Every fibre in his body rejected the notion. But was it true or had he just been made to forget?

Prompto’s voice lowered, turning the bowl in his hand as he muttered “At least I don’t think it is? Besides, you’ve got Lady Lunafreya.”

Prompto was convinced he noticed a faint pink hue powdering the prince’s cheeks at the mention of his fiancé. The past months had been tough, as Lunafreya was on a pilgrimage and their correspondence had been sparse. Noctis never mentioned it but Prompto could tell in the way Noctis had devoted himself to his own tasks lately.

Noctis put away the controller to turn to him. Here we go again. Serious talk. “That’s _exactly_ why it could’ve been me, you know. You could’ve kept it secret to ensure our happiness and all that bullcrap.”

“Naw, I’m pretty sure it wasn’t you. No offense, dude.”

“Offense taken. Now, pass me the pineapple pizza.”

Prompto scrunched up his nose as he watched the prince take great delight in basically inhaling the piece of pizza pimpled with repulsively yellow and warm fruit.

“Dude, you’re disgusting, and I could never love you.”

“Hey, you guys always complain about how I hate vegetables.”

“Pinapples are _fruit_ , Noct.”

“Tomato, tomato.”

Noctis wriggled his eyebrows and Prompto threw a cushion in his direction, laughing.

“Hey,” Noctis hugged the cushion close once the laughter had subsided “I just…. Still think it sucks you didn’t get your happily ever after. That you forgot.

“I don’t remember what I don’t remember.” Prompto shrugged with a wry smile.

“What _do_ you remember, though? Must’ve have taken you months to cultivate your own little ecosystem in your lungs.” the raven-haired prince's voice was neutral as he unlocked his phone to scroll through his photo gallery. 

Prompto shuddered at the thought of vines growing in his lungs “dude, no need to remind me!” Noctis scooted closer so that they could have a look at the contents of his phone. Prompto reached for his camera, and the small LED screen lit up with the most recent photo. The citadel towering with a blood red sunrise in the background. A quick snap from a morning run a couple of weeks ago.

“Remember my birthday?” Noctis swiped a few times, inspecting the selfie they had taken of themselves in uniform. Prompto was grinning from ear to ear, his cheerful disposition seeming to ease Noctis somewhat. He had always hated galas, especially the ones where he would be the centre of attention. Which was more or less all the time. It had helped, however, that Ignis had managed to get Prompto that PA position, and thereby clearance to attend as well. The prince’s emotional support when Ignis and Gladiolus had other duties during the event and all that. How did Ignis even do it?

Speaking of the devil, the young advisor was standing to them, his composure relaxed and his green eyes warm behind his thin rimmed glasses. One of the few moments where posing in front of a camera did not make him stiff as a board. Handing some of his duties over to Prompto must have already done wonders for his stress and self esteem. Prompto was only glad he could help with the paperwork and taking notes during council meetings.

“Well _duh_ , of course I remember.” a few presses of the button of his camera, and Prompto reached the pictures he had taken at the ball as well. It had been one of the best parties he had attended “Epic party, if you ask me”.

“Remember that baroness who wouldn’t let you go until she realised you didn’t have any titles?”

“Ugh, how could I forget.” Prompto leaned back to look at the ceiling “Imagine if I had, though. Baron Argentum. It has a nice ring to it if I may say so myself.” he tapped on his camera, where the gala had progressed from dinner to dancing ”Remember the dance lessons you were forced to attend?”

“ _We_ were forced to attend.”

“No, I was just there for a good laugh and some pictures, man.”

“What about Ignis?”

“Well, what about him?” Prompto sat up and cocked his head to the side “I mean yeah, he was there too. Given how he’s, like, so overpowered in everything he sets his mind to, I guess he didn’t need it either?”

Noctis offered him a wry smile. There was an emotion he could not quite read. Was it sadness? Remorse? Prompto supposed it was Lunafreya’s absence from the festivities.

Noctis squared his shoulders, his gaze flicking down to inspect the smiling faces on the next picture “I guess?” Prompto knew his best friend too well. Talking about Lunafreya was too painful. There had finally been a chance for them to see each other after years of separation, if only Niflheim had not botched it by retracting the Oracle’s permission to leave their territory.

“I’m surprised he can lead so well -” Noctis continued as he swiped through the pictures – mostly Gladiolus in stiff regalia making faces at the camera right next to his father, Clarus (back turned, of course) “- given he was always the follower when we had to practice together as kids.”

“Really?” Prompto could not help but laugh at the mere mental image of a taller kid Ignis admonishing Noctis’ position of his arms and movements of his feet and getting hell back.

“Yeah,” Noctis lowered his gaze to his photos, lost in reminiscence “Oh look, our trip to the botanical garden.”

They scrolled through their pictures all the way back to last year’s Solstice, and though some moments were more memorable than others, there was nothing conspicuous. In the end, Prompto sighed and placed his camera on the coffee table.

“Just leave it, Noct. I’m fine. There’s no need to dig any deeper. I guess I’m better off not knowing.”

Noctis seemed to consider his next question, his conflicted emotions evident in his eyes “But… Aren’t you at least a little bit curious?”

Understatement of the year, Prompto thought.

He grabbed his spoon to scoop another hearty lump of ice cream “nah, I’m better than good!”

A dark brow quirked at this, seemingly unconvinced.

Eventually, Noctis snuggled up to him in bed as per usual, seeking Prompto’s warmth and comfort. While Gladiolus and Ignis would remain like older brothers to Noctis, people who the young prince admired and looked up to, Prompto had somehow been adopted into this royal pseudo-family of sorts. For years he and Noctis had shared their personal space to the point of fusing them. They were usually sprawled together in a lump on the couch, bed or dining chair given the opportunity, and no one batted an eye at the fact. Wait, did that make him Noct’s pseudo-twin?

Prompto exhaled slowly, feeling the dull throb in his lungs linger still. If not even Noctis knew about is Hanahaki-inducing crush, did anyone, then? Feelings which had plunged so deep into his core like the roots of the flowers, only to have them pulled so easily again. Could it really that easy?

Were they sure he was the same Prompto without them? 

Noctis had rested his head on his chest, dozing off in an instant while Prompto held his phone above his head, tapping to harvest some items in one of his games. He decided to call it quits when he dropped the device directly on his face. He sighed peering at Noctis to make sure no one had witnessed the undignifying moment. Wrapping an arm his best friend’s sleeping form he drifted into a peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> I think it is going to be pretty obvious who Prompto's new crush is going to be by chapter 2 or 3. If not now  
> As for his previous crush who caused his Hanahaki... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> And yes, the doctor was indeed Reeve from FFVII. I just want Prompto to secretly wonder if Noctis is going to be as sexy once they hit their thirties. 
> 
> Shenanigans with Iggy and Gladio will ensue in the next chapter.


End file.
